Tamasee Keep
Location Tamasee State is a broad island located on the planet Sanghelios. Inhabited by the Tamasee bloodline, the island has been a location of many military campaigns stretching broad through Sanghelios' history. The Tamasee bloodline was the founding clan of The Empire. History The Empire is an alliance between several other clans of Sanghelios. It's intended goal was to unify all of Sanghelios under one banner. Beginning in 1357 BCE, the Empire spread and conquered 75% of Sanghelios near the early 900s. Tamasee Keep, the central hub of the Empire as well as Tamasee State, has seen battles of the early formation of the Empire, as well as the Sangheili's last stand prior to the formation of The Covenant. Tamasee Keep is the center and primary fortress of Tamasee State and the entire Empire. It is ancient in design, and heavily foritfied. Forged through the labor and passion of the Tamasee bloodline, Tamasee Keep is huge in size relative to other Keeps scattered throughout the planet. Five armories, three common rooms, twelve barracks, an inner sanctum for meetings, council hall, twenty prison cells, four training facilities, and forty guard posts compromise this tremendous structure. Tamasee keep is located at the peak of the State, below the Ghaar Mountains, hostile territory accompanied by the Xanoee clan. Jora Tamasee was the first ever Kaidon of the Tamasee lineage. Under his rule the keep was constructed, and Tamasee State began to flourish. Veyn Tamasee was Kaidon during the pact made with the San Shyuum to create the Covenant. Many of Veyn's predecessors strived to extend Tamasee State and the Empire's boundaries. Xzan Tamasee, current Kaidon of Tamasee State, served in The Covenant as an Imperial Admiral. Under his reign as Kaidon, he defened Tamasee Keep from the assault of the Xanoee lineage, and publicly excecuted Apex Xanoee, their Kaidon during the Xanonee Heresy Assault, 2557. There have been many raid attempts to hijack Tamasee Keep throughout it's history. Enemy clans, such as the Zananee, Brausee, Vargunee, Cinotee, and Xanoee. Only once was the Xanoee lineage successful at taking Tamasee Keep. It was a short lived victory. Xzan Tamasee, along with his younger brother Ewgi Tamasee scaled the rocky walls of the keep, and under the cover of night, assassinated the immediate guards. Silent and swiftly the duo approached the door that lead to the inner sanctum. Ewgi then fired a smoke flare. With the signal ignited, The main gates of Tamasee Keep were breached by an army lead by Onea Makuree, Tera Zarmakee, and Saal Voromee, three original clans who founded the Empire with the Tamasee lineage, as they are each state's respective Kaidon. Aid from the Zarmakee, Makuree, and Voromee Bloodline proved to be excellent comrades. With the walls breached and every Xanoee warrior slain on sight, the Keep was secured once again by the Tamasee bloodline the night of the same day it was lost. Apex was sent to the prison hold for the rest of the night. His public execution came the next day in the royal courtyard of the Keep.